Silver's Rider Previews
by Kamen Rider Silver
Summary: A collection of Kamen Rider crossovers I intend to make. New chapter: Fairy Tail x Wizard
1. RWBY: HardBoiled BumbleBee

**These are preview****s of my upcoming stories. In this story, Yang and Blake knew each other before the events of the series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**RWBY: HardBoiled BumbleBee**

"You're gonna pay for this!" Junior said as he brought out a weird looking USB drive and pressed the button. It had a rectangular ribcage-like design and had an M in the center.

**MAGMA**

Yang looked at him with slight surprise as he jammed it in the side of his neck, transforming him into a creature made out of pure magma. Then her face turned into a smirk.

"So my partner was right, you are a dopant." Yang said. "Good, that means I can use this." she brought out a red, u-shaped device and put it on her waist then a belt formed around her. She also brought out her own Gaiamemory and pressed it. It was a black memory with a gold tip and a purple J .

**JOKER**

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

Within a hidden garage, a black haired girl with a bow on her head was reading a book, until she felt something on her waist. She stopped reading and looked down to see the same device the blond was about to use. She sighed as she put a bookmark on her novel and brought out her own memory. It was a translucent green with a C on it and a silver tip.

"Looks like Yang's gotten into trouble again." She pressed the button.

**CYCLONE**

* * *

She threw her arm to the left while Blake threw hers to the right as she and her distant partner yelled "Henshin!"

Blake put her Gaiamemory to the right slot, then it teleported to Yang's driver before she suddenly passed out. Yang put both memories in their slots before bringing both her arms down the middle of the device turning it into a W shape.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

as the device made two kinds of tunes, a big wind suddenly came in and consumed the girl as small pixels formed around her and became armor. the bodysuit had red compound eyes and a silver line in the middle with the left half black with purple highlights and the right half green with yellow highlights. They were now Kamen Rider W.

"Now, count up your sins!"

They charged at the monster, attacking with several kicks to the face, the last one sending him a small distance. He rolled over and counter attacked with magma projectiles. Double rolled out of the way of most of them but also got hit a few times, which luckily only grazed her.

"Looks like this situation is getting too hot to handle." The left half said jokingly.

"Is now really the time for one of your puns?" The right half said annoyingly.

"Sorry, cant help myself. Anyway, what do you think we should do?"

"Here's an idea." The right half took out the green memory from the slot and switched it with a yellow one with the letter L.

**LUNA**

She put it back in the W position, with the right side making a different tune, replacing the green with yellow.

**LUNA JOKER**

The left half defected the rest of the projectiles, using her stretched out arm like a whip.

"Hey Blake, don't just switch memories without me knowing!" Yang yelled.

"Quickly, switch with trigger!"

"Ugh, fine!" She switched the joker memory with a blue one with the letter T, which has a gun-like appearance.

**LUNA TRIGGER**

A light blue replaced the black as the trigger magnum began shooting bullets that were literally flying from all directions, which hit dead center at the magma kaijin. As he was trying to recover from all the attacks, Double switched back with the cyclone and joker memories.

**CYCLONE JOKER**

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yang?"

"That's right, time for a memory break!" She took out the black memory while the driver was still in position and inserted it in a slot on her right hip.

**JOKER MAXIMUM DRIVE**

A tornado sent them into the air as a sound effect of something charging up came on. The Kamen Rider pressed a small button on the slot before they said their finishing move in a synched voice.

**JOKER EXTREME!**

The two halves separated while doing a flying kick. The two halves hit the dopant, causing him to explode, sending him flying out the nearest window. When he landed he changed back to Junior and was unconscious. While he was knocked out a red haired girl was standing over him. She also had a black and red dress and boots to match. After Double changed back to Yang, she walked out through the front door, only to see the girl who was standing near the dopant.

"Yang, Is that you?" The girl asked.

"Oh, hey there sis." Yang said.

"What are you doing here?" Yang started to laugh awkwardly.

"its a long story."

* * *

**And there you have** **it, my first preview. I am new to fanfiction, so I thought I could get your opinions about what you guys think about my future projects. I will tell you more about these projects when I release them. Please read and review, later.**


	2. Sailor Kiva

**My next preview is a story where Usagi becomes one of my favorite Kamen Riders.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**Sailor Kiva**

As Rei's life was being choked out of by the Horse Fangire, he heard the sound of footsteps. he looked to his left to see a blond girl in a sailor fuku slowly walking up the stairs to the temple. He couldn't see her face except for blue eyes that were glowing in the moonlight.

**"Who the hell are you?"** the monster growled as he dropped the unconscious girl.

"Kivat!" The girl called to her partner as she took off her glove.

**"Yosha. Kivat, ikuze!"** The bat said excitingly. Usagi grabbed him from the air and put his face near her right hand as she pressed a button on his head, opening his mouth.

**GABU!**

A sound frequency emitted from him as his teeth sinked into her hand, summoning stained glass-like markings on her face. Chains also wrapped around her waist until they became a crimson colored belt with the same kind of markings. She thrusted Kivat where the Fangire was.

"Henshin!"

She hooked Kivat's legs onto the belt and let him go. While he was hanging from the belt, sound waves became visible on him. Quicksilver consumed the girl, quickly transforming her until it shattered and became armor.

She now had a black bodysuit with some veins visible on the muscles. Her chestplate and gloves were blood red, which had veins of their own and the armguards and right boot looked like bat wings covered in chains. This was Kiva. The kaijins eyes were wide before it became a face of fury.

"YOU AGAIN, KIVA!" He roared as he charged at Kiva.

The Rider and the kaijin charged at each other. Kiva was clearly the strongest as she grabbed him by the throat and threw him down the stairs she came from. The fangire rolled down the steps until he was now on a sidewalk. Kiva quickly jumped high from the temple steps to continue their fight.

**"I'm going to finish you this time!" **The fangire said angrily.

"My thoughts exactly!" she said.

They slowly walked in the middle of the empty street until it became a sprint. They collided as they sprinted. The kaijin grabbed her from behind until she started to thrust her elbow on his stomach, forcing him to let her go. She turned around and kneed his head a couple of times before she continued with a series of multi-punches ending with a one-two punch and a backhanded fist.

The kaijin was sent a small distance but quickly got up and put his left arm near his face. He slammed his right arm on it, shattering some of the stained glass until it morphed into a sword on his feet. He kicked it up, grabbed it and proceeded to slash Kiva multiple times until he stabbed her with it, Or did he? It was revealed that Kivat grabbed it with his mouth. This shocked the fangire as the bat was starting to laugh at him.

**"Not even close!"**

Kiva then proceeded to swat the sword out of his hand and do another couple of multi-punches. He was sent down on the ground and when he looked up he saw Kiva slowly walking to him, ready to finish him off.

**"Lets finish this, Usagi." **Kivat said.

"Right, this time he won't escape." She said

She grabbed some type of whistle with a red marking on it from the right side of her belt, then put it on Kivat's mouth and brought it down.

**WAKE UP!**

The hero threw her arms apart before crossing them near her face as the moon became crescent. She threw her right leg in the air and suddenly the chains that were on it broke apart revealing blood red wings and three glowing jewels. She jumped high in the air in an upside down position before spinning herself around and bringing her leg down at the fangire. He was just getting up until he saw what was coming at him. She yelled out her finising move.

DARKNESS MOON BREAK!

She slammed her opponent back down on the ground, creating a crater that looked like a bat insignia. The creature became more stained glass before he exploded, leaving behind what was left of his soul.

**"We should call Doran." **Kiva nodded. She brought forth another fuestle from her belt and put it in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

In another part of the city, abuilding was being folded apart, revealing a dragon with what looked like a castle on its back. The beast roared and left the building while the floating building with Kiva's symbol under it slammed on the building under. It flew to where Kiva was and quickly gobbled up the glowing soul, swallowing it and flying back.

**"I hope you chewed before you swallowed!"**

Kiva slowly looked behind her to look at the same girl that she saved tonight. The girl looked on in amazement as her hero walked out of the area. Before he was out of sight, there was only one question in her head.

"Who is he?"

* * *

**And that's it for now, another preview. I really hope that you like my ideas. If you like it or not then post your reviews. That's all for now, later.**


	3. Bleach: Armored Reapers

**Here's another preview from your's truly. Basically, I decided to delete my latest preview because it was too short. So i'm going to give you another one. This features my OC as he is transported to the world of Bleach at the near beginning of the series. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Bleach.**

* * *

**Bleach: Armored Reapers**

Kail watched as Ichigo was fighting the Inves while Rukia looked on, then he looked at his Sengoku Driver. He knew that he could handle himself, but there was still plenty for him to fight. It looked like the perfect time for his debut.

"Looks like I should join the party!" He said as he brought the belt to his waist. He took out the lockseed that came with it and opened it.

**ORANGE!**

A zipper-like portal opened up above him, revealing a big metal orange.

"HENSHIN!"

He did Gaim's henshin pose and put the lock on the belt before locking it.

**LOCK ON!**

The belt started to play a war horn, then mixed it up with hip-hop. The music went on for a few seconds until he used the small knife on the belt to cut the lockseed open, revealing the upper part with the insides of an orange and the lower part with the picture of a weapon.

**SOIYA!**

The metal orange slammed into his head, transforming his body into a blue body suit with gold pieces on his arms and legs. Inside the orange his head changed into a helmet with a visor and silver mouthguard alongside a golden samurai style horn on his head. A piece of the orange went into the helmet turning the visor orange along with an orange stem on top. Soon, the orange started to fold into armor.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

When the transformation was complete, he now had samurai-like armor with an orange-like helmet, chestplate, and shoulder pads. He was now Kamen Rider Gaim

"THIS IS MY STAGE NOW!" He let out his catchphrase as he jumped into the battle with the Daidaimaru and slashed at the Inves that were about to attack the orange haired soul reaper from behind. Ichigo looked surprised that this new guy was helping him but accepted it nonetheless, then continued fighting. Gaim was now currently fighting the Dragon Inves and Bat Inves. The bat flew away while the other was still attacking him. Gaim took out his Musou Saber and cocked up, lighting up the four lights on his sword. He slashed at the Dragon then shot at the Bat that was dive-bombing at him two times, causing it to fall to the ground. He spent the other two on the Dragon Inves and slashed him with both weapons, which caused to be sent back a small distance. After that, the Orange Rider decided to finish things here. He went back-to-back with Ichigo and put his two weapons together to form a Naginata.

"Hey, you might want to duck!" He said as he took his lockseed from the belt while it was still open.

**LOCK OFF! **

He then put it on his Musou Saber and locked it in place. Both sides of the Naginata began to charge up with orange energy. Ichigo looked behind him and saw Gaim's weapon glowing. He immediately knew what he meant and crouched down to avoid what was coming next.

**LOCK ON 1, 100, 100, 1000**

**ORANGE CHARGE**

He started to spin his weapon above his head to prepare his attack. He slashed one side with the Musou Saber side of the weapon and slashed the other with the Daidaimaru side, both creating energy orange slices that caused everyone of the Inves to explode. Rukia ran to Ichigo's side while Gaim slowly walked out of the area.

"WAIT!" Gaim stopped as he heard Ichigo and looked over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" The substitute soul reaper asked. The Rider quickly turned around and struck a pose.

"I am... GAIM!"

* * *

**And that's another one of my previews. I also have another Bleach crossover I plan to make featuring a certain drum hitting rider, so look forward to that.**

**Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Fairy Tail: Celestial Hope

**Welcome everyone to another one of my previews. My newest preview is a Fairy Tail story, with Lucy Heartfillia as our favorite ring wielding mage.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and Kamen Rider is owned by Toei.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: Celestial Hope**

Natsu looked down at Bora and his thugs from the top of the wrecked boat, ready for a fight. But before he went down to kick their asses, he heard someone talking to him.

"HEY NATSU!" The pink haired dragon slayer looked down to see his newest friend Lucy with a smirk on her face.

"Do you mind if I join this fight?" The blond asked. Natsu and Happy were completely surprised by her question, but the dragon slayer quickly nodded.

"Lucy, are you sure? You look like you can't even defend yourself." Happy said with concern. She turned her attention to the fake salamander and his cronies and glared at them.

"Trust me, I can do more than defend my self." Lucy said as she took out two rings from the chain on her right side, a ring with a hand imprint, similar to the belt she had on, and the other is a ruby ring with what looked like a clear visor on top of it. The mage put the ring with the hand on it to her right finger and brung her hand down on the buckle, summoning a big silver belt with two levers on each side to her waist.

**DRIVER ON, PLEASE!**

The celestial ring mage put the ruby ring on and put the visor down to the center before she pulled the left lever up, switching it to the left hand. The belt glowed as the belt started to sing.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!" she said as she brought her left hand down to the belt.

**FLAME, PLEASE! HI, HI... HI, HI, Hi!**

The blond wizard stretched out her left hand as a flaming magic circle appeared and passed through her left side. She now was covered in black armor with a black cloak underneath. She had square shaped ruby's on her chest, as well as bands on her wrist and ankles,along with a silver helmet and a ruby face-plate with silver strips on where the eyes should be. There were silver edges on the parts of the coat with a dragon crest on each of the shoulder-pads. This was Kamen Rider Wizard.

"It's... showtime."

Evreyone was shocked to see the blond requip into such strange looking armor, including Natsu and Happy.

"EEEEHH?! You didn't tell me you knew fire magic, and whats with that armor!?" Natsu asked while his exceed 'ayed' in agreement.

"You didn't ask, and as for the armor, I'll save that when we get to the guild." The ruby warrior responded as she brought out another ring, this time with an imprint of a dragon appearing out of a portal. She switched the left hand to the right by bringing the right lever up. Now the belt started to play a different song as she put the ring on her right finger.

**LUPATCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

She let the music play only one time before she brung her right hand down to the driver.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

a smaller version the magic circle appeared to her right. She put her hand through it and took what looked like a gun with the same handprint as her belt out from it. She shot at each one of the fake salamander's goons, causing each to go down one by one,although fortunately it didn't kill them.

"You're going to pay for that you bitch!" The faker said as he was about to use his fire magic.

**"PROMINENCE TYPHOON!"**

As the the attack was drawing near her, she put on another ring this time with a shield crest on it. She reset the right hand by bringing the right lever down then back up again, then she brung her hand down again.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

The flaming magic circle appeared in front of her, this time it protected her from the attack and absorbed all the magic, which turned into lacrima from the back and dropped into her hand. The wizard threw the lacrima at the fire dragon slayer.

"Here, thought you could use a snack." Natsu gladly accepted the gift and ate the lacrima.

"Thanks Lucy, now I have a fire in my belly and ready to kick ass!" Natsu said excitedly. Bora and his minions were shocked as they saw the two fire wizards standing side by side.

"Bora, think I recognize those two." one of the fakes minions said. "The one with the pink hair and the scarf, that has to be the real Salamander, and the one on the right can use all four elements and can summon spirits, she's the Celestial Dragon!" The minion said with great fear.

"Its time for the finale. Shall we finish this, Natsu?" The proclaimed 'Celestial Dragon' asked the real salamander.

"HELL YEAH, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled as he bashed his fists. reset the right side once again and brung out one more ring from the chain on her side, this time with the crest as a foot with a dragon below it. She once again brought her right hand down on the belt.

**VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!**

The magical rider put her right foot forward as magic flames engulfed it, while Natsu had even bigger flames consuming his right fist.

**"KARYU NO TEKKEN!"**

**"MAGIC FLAME KICK!"**

Their attacks connected to Bora's chest, sending him flying to a near building, unconscious. As soon as the two fire wizards dropped to the ground, Lucy took off her rings and turned back to normal. It was a lucky thing though that their battle didn't do too much damage to the city, but the amount of noise they caused attracted the attention of the local authorities. Lucy used her connect ring again to summon her ride, the Machine Winger and rode to Natsu's side.

"Get on!" the blond wizard exclaimed.

"No thanks, I'm a good runner." The dragon slayer responded.

Lucy smiled as she rode off with Natsu on her tail, on their way to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

**And that's another one folks. Basically I chose Lucy to be Wizard because of the similarities she has with Haruto. She can still summon her spirits, but they will be in the form of her wizard rings. Also, I'm going to put this preview fic on a short hiatus so I can focus on this and the other stories I have in store.**

**I'll see you guys when I finally release my first fanfiction, later.**


End file.
